kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon
(formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) |homeworld = |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman Tobin Bell (voice; Eon) |motif = Barcode Ten Decade |type = Anti-Hero/Hero (Current) Villain (Former, undercover facade) |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 49 (Kuuga) 51 (Agito) 50 (Ryuki) 50 (555) 49 (Blade) 48 (Hibiki) 49 (Kabuto) 49 (Den-O) 48 (Kiva) 1 (Decade) 49 (W) 48 (OOO) 48 (Fourze) 53 (Wizard) 47 (Gaim) 48 (Drive) 50 (Ghost) 45 (Ex-Aid) TBA (Build) 38 (Movies) 54 (Specials) |label = Kamen Rider Decade |label2 = Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form |complex2 = }} :For his Bujin counterpart, see . Eon is Kamen Rider Decade, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Eon is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Eon is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through the worlds. Eon is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Eon's main personality flaw was his ego, with him always trying to take control of situations he found himself in and feeling it his place to punish those who committed horrific acts. Occasionally, he stated himself to be at a higher authority than he actually is and believed himself to often be the smartest being in the room. He would insist he is "always all right", even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. He has a habit of mildly mocking his friends, though generally in a more playful fashion. He often did math calculations in his head very quickly. This included making an estimate, waiting for those around him to respond, then giving a very exact answer. Family * - Brother *Caroline Winters - Wife **Matthew Winters - Son Powers and Abilities *'Imagination:' Being one of the few adults possessing imagination, he can see the Ressha of the ToQgers. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Eon possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Genius Physicist:' Eon has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. **'Genius Engineer:' Eon has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. **'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert Charisma:' Eon has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Eon is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. **'Master Weaponry:' Eon is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Peak Human Physicality:' Eon has a very athletic physique, easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to scale buildings and run from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a enemy in various types of terrains. He is also shown to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Eon is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'High Endurance:' Eon has an exceptionally high tolerance for pain, being unfazed when his hand was sliced off, and quickly recovered from being knocked unconscious when punched in the face, able to carry on with the matter at hand with no sign of concussion. He even managed to survive having his life force sucked from his body, and speedily recovered from being stabbed in his heart, although he needed help to strike his back a few times before he could run again. He also withstood a powerful blast of electricity, and was able to get to his feet with only some difficulty after jumping out of a window and falling through a skylight. *'Stealth Expert:' Eon is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Talented Musician:' Eon showed that he has a talent of playing many instruments, including a piano, a guitar, a flute, a trumpet and even a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Eon is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Eon is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Polylingual:' Eon can speak and understand many languages, including French and Japanese. *'Fourth Wall Awareness:' Eon has a medium awareness of the fact that his universe is inside a TV series and he can potentially use this to act in otherwise impossible ways within the . *'Altered Physiology:' Eon has demonstrated numerous superhuman abilities. **' 5+:' Due to Eon being an extraterrestrial being, he is able to achieve a Hazard Level of 5, thus allowing him to use the . **'Mind Reading:' Eon is sometimes able to read the thoughts and memories of others. **'Telepathic Communication:' Eon is able to remotely communicate with others. **'Memory Manipulation:' Eon has shown the ability to erase the memories of others with nothing more than a touch of his hand. **'Dream Walking:' Eon can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. **'Mediumship:' Eon can see and communicate with souls. **'Accelerated Healing:' Eon heals faster than humans, to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. **'Shapeshifting:' Eon has the ability to morph his body to match anyone appearance. He can change his form in seconds and can also copy clothing. **'Teleportation:' Eon is shown with the ability to teleport himself and/or others to different locations. **'Pyrokinesis:' Eon can shoot a blue flare from his hand or with his at the enemy. **' Manipulation:' Eon can manipulate the structures of by touching the Pandora Box. *' Abilities:' Whenever Eon travels to another world, he takes on a role within it, granting him different abilities as well as all necessary needs to take on that role (IE clothes, documents etc.). Among these abilities are: **' Interpretation:' Eon showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Gurongi language. **' Travel:' Eon can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. **' Empowerment:' Eon is given the ability to use the Ongekibou, as shown using it in a pair of Ongekibou Rekka. **' Vision:' Eon can see any when they were in Clock Up, which was supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near . **' Travel:' Eon can enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. **' Interpretation:' Eon showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Femushinmu Language. **' Immunity:' Eon has the ability to be somehow unaffected by slow down, even super slowdown. **'Pause Immunity:' Eon is also immune to the pause ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. *'Interdimensional Travel:' Eon can travel within worlds via . Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 15 tons *'Kicking Power:' 25 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 50 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 5 seconds Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. - Kamen Rides= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 1. - 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 2. - V3= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider V3. - Riderman= With the card, Decade transforms into Riderman. - X= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider X, wielding the . - Amazon= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon. - Stronger= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Stronger. - Skyrider= With the card, Decade transforms into Skyrider. - Super-1= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Super-1. - ZX= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZX. - Black= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black. - Black RX= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black RX, wielding the . - Robo= With the Black RX Robo Rider card, Decade assumes Black RX's Robo Rider, wielding the . - Bio= With the Black RX Bio Rider card, Decade assumes Black RX's Bio Rider, wielding the . }} - Shin= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Shin. - ZO= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZO. - J= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider J. }} - Heisei Riders= Like the Showa Riders, Decade is shown owning Rider Card versions of the 21 Heisei Era Kamen Riders, with the exception of their most powerful forms. With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form. - Dragon= With the Kuuga Dragon Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form, wielding the . - Pegasus= With the Kuuga Pegasus Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form, wielding the . Adam does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. - Titan= With the Kuuga Titan Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form, wielding the . }} - Agito= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form. - Storm= With the Agito Storm Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form, wielding the . - Flame= With the Agito Flame Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form, wielding the . }} - Ryuki= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. - Faiz= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz, wielding the . - Axel= With the Faiz Axel Form card, Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the . }} - Blade= With the card Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form. - Hibiki= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki. - Kabuto= With the Kabuto Masked Form card, Decade assumes Kabuto Masked Form. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. - Rider= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form, wielding the . }} - Den-O= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. - Rod= With the Den-O Rod Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. - Ax= With the Den-O Ax Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Ax Form. - Gun= With the Den-O Gun Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. - Wing= With the Den-O Wing Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form. }} - Kiva= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form. - Garulu= With the Kiva Garulu Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Garulu Form, wielding the . - Basshaa= With the Kiva Basshaa Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form, wielding the . - Dogga= With the Kiva Dogga Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Dogga Form, wielding the . }} }} - Phase 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Skull. - Double= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker Form. - HeatMetal= With the Double HeatMetal Form card, Decade assumes Double's HeatMetal Form, wielding the . - LunaTrigger= With the Double LunaTrigger Form card, Decade assumes Double's LunaTrigger Form, wielding the . }} - OOO= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider OOO's Taboto Combo. - Gatakiriba= With the OOO Gatakiriba Combo card, Decade assumes OOO's Gatakiriba Combo. - Latorartar= With the OOO Latorartar Combo card, Decade assumes OOO's Latorartar Combo. - Sagohzo= With the OOO Sagohzo Combo card, Decade assumes OOO's Sagohzo Combo. - Shauta= With the OOO Shauta Combo card, Decade assumes OOO's Shauta Combo. }} - Fourze= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States. - Elek= With the Fourze Elek States card, Decade assumes Fourze's Elek States, wielding the . - Fire= With the Fourze Fire States card, Decade assumes Fourze's Fire States, wielding the . }} - Wizard= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. - Water= With the Wizard Water Style card, Decade assumes Wizard's Water Style. - Hurricane= With the Wizard Hurricane Style card, Decade assumes Wizard's Hurricane Style. - Land= With the Wizard Land Style card, Decade assumes Wizard's Land Style. }} - Gaim= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms. - Pine= With the Gaim Pine Arms card, Decade assumes Gaim's Pine Arms, wielding the . - Ichigo= With the Gaim Ichigo Arms card, Decade assumes Gaim's Ichigo Arms, wielding the . }} - Drive= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed. - Wild= With the Drive Type Wild card, Decade assumes Drive's Type Wild. - Technic= With the Drive Type Technic card, Decade assumes Drive's Type Technic. }} - Ghost= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii. - Musashi= With the Ghost Musashi Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Musashi Damashii. - Edison= With the Ghost Edison Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Edison Damashii. - Robin= With the Ghost Robin Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Robin Damashii. - Newton= With the Ghost Newton Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Newton Damashii. - Beethoven= With the Ghost Beethoven Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Beethoven Damashii. - Billy the Kid= With the Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Billy the Kid Damashii. - Benkei= With the Ghost Benkei Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Benkei Damashii. }} - Ex-Aid= With the Ex-Aid Level 1 card, Decade assumes Ex-Aid Level 1. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. - Level 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, wielding the . - Level 3= With the Ex-Aid Level 3 card, Decade assumes Ex-Aid Level 3, wielding the . - Level 5= With the Ex-Aid Level 5 card, Decade assumes Ex-Aid Level 5, wielding the , and . }} - Build= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form, wielding the . - GorillaMond= With the Build GorillaMond Form card, Decade assumes Build's GorillaMond Form. - HawkGatling= With the Build HawkGatling Form card, Decade assumes Build's HawkGatling Form, wielding the . - NinninComic= With the Build NinninComic Form card, Decade assumes Build's NinninComic Form, wielding the . - RocketPanda= With the Build RocketPanda Form card, Decade assumes Build's RocketPanda Form. - FireHedgehog= With the Build FireHedgehog Form card, Decade assumes Build's FireHedgehog Form. - LionCleaner= With the Build LionCleaner Form card, Decade assumes Build's LionCleaner Form. - KeyDragon= With the Build KeyDragon Form card, Decade assumes Build's KeyDragon Form}. - KaizokuRessya= With the Build KaizokuRessya Form card, Decade assumes Build's KaizokuRessya Form, wielding the . - OctopusLight= With the Build OctopusLight Form card, Decade assumes Build's OctopusLight Form. }} - Zi-O= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Zi-O. }} }} }} - Complete= Complete Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 199 cm *'Rider Weight:' 102 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 25 tons *'Kicking Power:' 30 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 60 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters '|コンプリートフォーム|Konpurīto Fōmu}} is the super form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. When Complete Form features the most powerful forms of the Heisei Kamen Riders on the cards, this version of Complete Form is called . - Warrior= Warrior Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 100 tons *'Kicking Power:' 100 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 100 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 1.2 seconds Warrior Form is the final form of Kamen Rider Decade, with the eyes assuming a more sinister appearance, and the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) is violet. While this form appears similar to Decade's normal form, it is drastically stronger, durable and faster, both possessing greater combat capability and able to use Attack Ride cards such as Clock Up without having to transform into the associated Rider first. This form's finisher is the . - Cyan Version= Cyan Decade Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 15 tons *'Kicking Power:' 25 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 50 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 5 seconds With the card, Adam transforms into Cyan Decade. Adam used this form to allow others to tell the different between himself and his successor, . }} - Kaijin= Through his shapeshifting ability, Eon can take on many forms including monsters. - Undead= Paradoxa Undead *'Height:' 227 cm *'Weight:' 127 kg The Paradoxa Undead was able to create a blade-like wind from his forearm to kill his target. - Native= Native Worm - Fangire= Bat Fangire *'Height:' 200 cm *'Weight:' 98 kg - Roidmude= Human-Type Roidmude *'Height:' 195 cm *'Weight:' 95 kg }} - Den-O= Sword Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm *'Rider Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.2 seconds When possessing Adam (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device. * - Gives Decade the powers of previous Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. * - Decade's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form. * - Decade's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader. * - Decade's mini-support robots. * - A device that deploys minidrones. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Decade's primary weapon and essential for holding Rider Cards. * - Decade's firearm weapon. * - Weapons of past Kamen Riders accessed through Kamen Ride, Form Ride and Attack Ride cards. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: X. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Black RX. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Black RX Robo. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Black RX Bio. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Titan. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Storm. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Flame. ** - Decade's summoned Contract Monster as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Advent. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Sword Vent. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Strike Vent. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Guard Vent. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Faiz. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Blade. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Hibiki, accessed through Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kabuto. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Den-O. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Garulu. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Bashaa. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Dogga. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Double HeatMetal. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Double LunaTrigger. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: OOO. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Fourze, accessed through Attack Ride: Rocket Module. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Fourze, accessed through Attack Ride: Drill Module. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Fourze Elek. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Fourze Fire. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Wizard, accessed through Attack Ride: Connect. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Gaim. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Gaim Pine. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Gaim Ichigo. ** and - Decade's personal weapons as Kamen Ride: Drive. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ghost. ** - Decade's personal weapons as Form Ride: Ghost Newton. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ex-Aid. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Ex-Aid Level 3. ** , and - Decade's personal weapons as Form Ride: Ex-Aid Level 5. ** , and - Decade's personal weapons as Kamen Ride: Build. ** and - Decade's personal weapons as Form Ride: Build GorillaMond. ** and - Decade's personal weapons as Form Ride: Build HawkGatling. ** and - Decade's personal weapons as Form Ride: Build NinninComic. ** and - Decade's personal weapons as Form Ride: Build RocketPanda. ** and - Decade's personal weapons as Form Ride: Build FireHedgehog. ** , and - Decade's personal weapons as Form Ride: Build LionCleaner. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Build KeyDragon. ** and - Decade's personal weapons as Form Ride: Build KaizokuRessya. ** , and - Decade's personal weapons as Form Ride: Build OctopusLight. * s - Unique weapons transformed from past Kamen Riders through the Final Form Ride cards. ** - Transformed from Kuuga via Final Form Ride: Kuuga Gouram or Final Form Ride: All Rider. *** - Transformed from Kuuga Ultimate Form via Final Form Ride: Ultimate Kuuga Gouram or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Agito via Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Ryuki via Final Form Ride: Ryuki Dragreder or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Faiz via Final Form Ride: Faiz Blaster or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Blade via Final Form Ride: Blade Blade or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Hibiki via Final Form Ride: Hibiki Ongekiko or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Kabuto via Final Form Ride: Zecter Kabuto or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Den-O via Final Form Ride: Momotaros or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Kiva via Final Form Ride: Kiva Arrow or Final Form Ride: All Rider. * - Temporary weapon loaned to Decade. * - Weapon given to him by . Vehicles * - Decade's Rider Machine. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Attack Ride card as Kamen Ride: Faiz. ** - Alternate machine form accessed through Decade Phone. ** - Alternate machine form accessed through Decade Phone. ** - Alternate machine form accessed through Decade Phone. * - A heavily armed combat motorcycle stolen from . * - A motorcycle given to him by . Others * - A train ticket used by passengers of the time trains to get to their desired timelines. Adam had an infinity ticket allowing passage on the . * - A special cellular-like device that all of the possess, functioning as their belt buckles and communicators. Adam had a magenta-colored Rainbow Pass allowing him to enter the . Given the fact the Rainbow Passes are the paper passes that and the others all used as kids, it's unknown how Adam gained one. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Police Category:Faust Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Rider Creator